Some Nights (song)
"Some Nights" is a song by American indie pop band Fun. It was released on June 4, 2012, as the second single from their second studio album of the same name. The song was written by Jeff Bhasker, Nate Ruess, Andrew Dost, and Jack Antonoff. Musically "Some Nights" is an indie pop song with elements of power pop and afrobeat while the lyrics depict the protagonist having an existential crisis. In the United States, "Some Nights" was a sleeper hit, spending approximately seven months on the Billboard Hot 100 before reaching a peak of number three for six non-consecutive weeks beginning the week of September 29, 2012. The song became Fun's second single to enter the chart's top ten, as well as their second song to be certified platinum in the US, after their previous single, "We Are Young". "Some Nights" was also successful in countries around the world. Video Lyrics Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for oh oh oh What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype, Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked But here they come again to jack my style That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm Well some nights, I wish that this all would end 'Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know (come on) So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on Oh, come on, oh, come on, oh come on! Well that is it, guys, that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This is not one for the folks at home, I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephew's eyes, Man you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things, that can come from Some terrible nights, ah (oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh) Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance, oh It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance, oh Music video The music video for "Some Nights" was released on MTV.com on June 4, 2012. The video was produced by Poonam Sehrawat and directed by Anthony Mandler. The video shows a fictional battle taking place during the American Civil War and shows the band singing from afar as war breaks out with lead singer Nate appearing as the commander of the Union force. The story also follows two particular soldiers, one from each side of the conflict. From the Confederacy, the song follows a middle-aged farmer clearly in love with his life, land and animals, while from the Union side the story follows two young lovers torn apart as the young man heads off to the fight. The broken loves, of beauty and of nature, eventually clash in the battle with consequences for both the loser and winner, showing that the personal costs of war will continue far beyond the battleground.